<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Deviance by Junebug1312</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25321444">Deviance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junebug1312/pseuds/Junebug1312'>Junebug1312</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>CrankGameplays - Fandom, Crankiplier - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Confessions, Dom/sub, Friends to Lovers, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, M/M, Neck Kissing, Punishment, Rough Sex, little bit of a pain kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:28:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25321444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junebug1312/pseuds/Junebug1312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Could I ask for a smut based on the Unus Annus video where Mark “punishes” Ethan for uploading a video late? Like after filming that video Ethan realizes he *liked* the idea. He acts weird around Mark and Mark thinks he figured out Mark’s attracted to him so he confronts Ethan about his weird behavior in hopes it’s something else and Ethan stutters it out and Mark fucks him and doms hard, hair pulling, pain, the whole bdsm nine yards.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>365</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Deviance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   Ethan had known many negative feelings. Shame, guilt, disgust, anger, fear..the list goes on but he can say with complete truthfulness that never, <em>ever</em> had he enjoyed feeling any of those things to any extent. Especially the last one. Other than people who watched horror movies or bungee jumped who the hell liked being scared? Not Ethan that's for damn sure. And even in those particular contexts, it wasn't so much the fear that people relished but rather the adrenaline rush that followed.</p><p>   This wasn't like that, Ethan wasn't in a precarious life-threatening situation that exploited his emotions. He was sitting on a chair while his friend Mark Fischbach pretended to berate him for uploading a video late. Deservedly so, Ethan had made a series of poor decisions and a funny scolding for a video would work in their favour. While setting up they were even joking about how the fans would end up taking this video or more specifically the shippers.</p><p>   "We <em>gotta</em> put 'punish' in the title" Ethan had joked, a shit-eating grin building form on his face.</p><p>   Mark huffed out a disbelieving laugh but a shade of insidiousness coloured his eyes, "What like...'Mark Punishes Ethan'?" </p><p>   Ethan snapped his fingers and bounced up and down excitedly on the chair, "Yes! Oh my god that's perfect"</p><p>   While he thought the idea was perfect at the time now that they were filming he realized how flawed this entire plan was.</p><p>   They had done multiple videos on kinks and nothing had awakened in Ethan from those. He had always considered himself a pretty vanilla person and was hesitant to receive pain which was seen from him backing out of getting tased and debating the pepper spray video for weeks. If anything Mark was the explorer, going to new depths just to test his body while continually spouting that he wasn't a masochist. So there never had been any hints in Ethan's mind that he would ever rethink his opinion on the matter. Even after the masochism test video and finding out that he was whatever percentage higher than Mark. It was all a goof, a laugh, a gag of sorts! Right?</p><p>   Wrong. So utterly, terribly wrong. Perhaps it was the demeanour of Mark's attitude, the cinematic presentation of the red lights, the growl etching along each of his friend's words or maybe...it was just a switch that had gone off in Ethan's head. Either way, he was feeling horrible and small. As Mark recounted each of his errors his brain reminded him that he HAD messed up, he was to blame and everything that was coming his way was entirely deserved. Guilt and shame coiled in his stomach as he shrunk lower in the chair, his thoughts going foggy as his body numbed. Mark looked so...angry. And a small part of his brain evoked that this was all acting and Mark wasn't actually pissed at him but the bigger part was sinking deeper into his quicksand words.</p><p>   "—And then every self-respecting person that would change the password would definitely tell the other people that are apart of the channel what that new password was," Mark's tone shifted into a dark timbre as he crowded Ethan's space, "Wouldn't they?"</p><p>   Ethan felt a crack go through his resolve as he attempted to focus on his half-rehearsed, half-improvised lines, the threatening smile growing on Mark's face doing funny things to his cognitive centers. Ethan praised whoever decided they were doing all of Mark's close-up shots after Ethan's because Ethan was barely holding on to his sanity. Shivers of weakness were wracking his body as he bit his lip feeling every word Mark spoke like a punch to the stomach.</p><p>   "I'm sorry" he whispered in a sob-like fashion, trying to dissipate the actual anxiety spreading in his words.</p><p>   Now, the worst part about crumbling into a docile, passive mess wasn't the trembles of self-doubt shaking him to his core or the empty warmth spreading through his chest like an orb of light. It was the fact...that Ethan didn't mind it. Maybe even more than didn't mind it if his pants tightening and blood boiling was anything to go by. The worst part of this entire fucking thing was having to actually admit to himself that while that masochism test was bullshit it was suddenly reflecting reality.</p><p>   God, he had to reign himself in, take a few deep breaths and clear these ridiculous thoughts from his subconscious. Ethan didn't like it when Mark pressed his finger against his lips to silence him or—or when he gripped at his shirt viciously. Those were most definitely <em>not</em> twitches of anticipation or god forbid <em>pleasure</em> tearing through his muscle structure.</p><p>   Why he was falling in such a hypnotic trance led astray by the cutting edge of Mark's sharp words was unbeknown to Ethan. While Ethan couldn't cross his heart and hope to die that he had never had a gay thought about Mark, his feelings were never as intense as this. And it was getting harder not reconstructing that growled tone into dirty, dirty words that added to the heat zig-zagging through Ethan. Mark progressed, his volume rising as his hand swung behind his head while Ethan pleaded more obdurate giving his all to the bit. </p><p>   "Perfect!" Amy exclaimed, her tone happy and light contrasting from the elements of the video.</p><p>   Ethan gulped, the presence of another person clearing his thoughts away. Mark's eyes ran over Ethan one last time, a glimmer of punishment shining brightly before being blinked away. Once he had fallen out of character Ethan felt like he could breathe again without shards piercing his throat. He hoped the rest of his body, specifically the lower part, got the memo soon or this was going to turn into a different kind of video shoot. Ethan nibbled at his lip as he watched Mark peek over Amy's shoulder to observe the shot. Upon hearing the video quality sound of pure honesty in Ethan's tone the tips of his ears reddened. He prayed that all the fans would assume he was a great actor without witnessing the inner turmoil boiling inside.</p><p>   "You ready for the slap scene?" Mark teased, waggling his eyebrows. </p><p>   Ethan swallowed harshly hoping his face didn't replicate the fear creeping around the edges of his heart. This was going to be a long shoot.</p>
<hr/><p>  That night Ethan couldn't rid himself of these constant troubling thoughts. His brain kept whirring like a fax machine, the tips of his fingers still numb from their video. What was worse was Ethan couldn't be sure if he was focusing on the BDSM aspect to distract himself from the other variable in this situation. Mark, his goofy loud-mouthed friend. None of this made sense Ethan decided as he switched his position under the covers for the tenth time. His porn interests were strictly vanilla, the kinkiest thing he had ever done was changing from missionary to cowgirl. Nowhere in his internet history would you find BDSM well...not until tonight that was. The idea struck Ethan and before he could shove down the thought he picked up his phone from his bedside table. Wincing as the bright light blinded him he clicked on the search button and then stilled. Was he really about to entertain this insane concept?</p><p>   With nimble and quick fingers typing out 'I think I might be into BDSM' Ethan realized that yeah he sure was. A long sigh trickled out of his mouth as he watched the search results come up. Unsurprisingly most of it was porn, like a good 60% but a particular article caught his eye.</p><p>   "'BDSM quiz: What Kind of Sexual Deviant Are You?'" Ethan read slowly and then snorted, "That's more clickbaity than any of our Unus Annus videos"</p><p>   As Ethan began to fill out a small information sheet, putting in his age, gender and preferences he felt decidedly uncomfortable. But not as uncomfortable as when the first question popped up.</p><p>   'I like to be dominated and feel powerless'</p><p>   Ethan gulped and adjusted the covers that had fallen to his mid-section. His bare skin tingled in the brisk air of his room which was filled with a swirling chill due to the fan. He was about to press 'not at all' when he realized that the amount of hesitation it took him to do so was speaking quite loudly in the silence of his room. Today in the recording room...was he powerless? More importantly...did he like it if he was? He supposed Mark was acting dominantly, more so than his usual shtick of playing up being an alpha male. His stance, looming over Ethan and getting up in his face, the slow, silky tone he was using that commanded attention. Heat bloomed in Ethan's cheeks as he remembered how tense he had been in the chair, spiralling into Mark's dangerous words helpless yet willingly, the thorns of risk pricking at him pleasantly. </p><p>   Feeling a lump rise in his throat as he shivered Ethan clicked 'moderately' before quickly skimming to the next question. His vision blurred as the words registered in his brain.</p><p>   'Do you derive pleasure from being punished in sexual or non-sexual situations?'</p><p>   Sexual was off the table from the start but how could Ethan even begin to analyze years and years of living to figure out if every time someone called him out he liked it? Nowadays the only person who called Ethan out was Mark anyway and it was always a joke. Sure, Ethan had perpetually enjoyed Mark's attention that was obvious to the entire world at this point but did he like it when it was negative? </p><p>   Well...sometimes there was a spark-plug burst of excitement as he got a rise out of Mark especially when Mark would lose his temper and place a hand on his arm to physically stop him from continuing. That's why every recent video he would start it without asking Mark about the concept because watching Mark's eyes darken with annoyance was supremely amusing. It was a part of Mark he could control and so he did it any chance he had like in the wax video when he kicked on the table more than necessary just so Mark would scold him. </p><p>   Was there a rush of icy dependence when Mark shoved his wax-moulded hand over his mouth? Maybe. And when Mark slammed his hand on Ethan's chair with abrupt force today that same feeling might have...possibly appeared again. That's not even taking into consideration the bubbling velocity of biting fear Ethan experienced when Mark told Ethan to get on his knees in the paintball video. His tone brimstone rough, sending shockwaves of anxiety that in hindsight Ethan could <em>mayhap</em> tack down as...pleasure.  </p><p>   Ethan slammed his phone down without even taking the time to turn it off. Oh fuck. Oh fuck, fuck, fuck. No more of that, it was too late for this bullshit. They had to film more videos this week and if Ethan continued down this road he would have to pack his shit and move back to Maine or better yet enlist in the Witness Protection Program and start a whole new life.</p><p>   He forced himself to curl up under the covers and shut his eyes, the image of Mark gripping the collar of his shirt burned fresh into his head.</p>
<hr/><p>   It seemed that attempting to stop the splurge of unfortunate emotions from getting in the way of videos was impossible. So impossible in fact that Mark Fischbach himself almost immediately noticed something was up.</p><p>   "Hey, are you good man?" Mark asked him, worry colouring his words.</p><p>   Ethan who had been counting the number of hours of sleep he lost last night stressing over BDSM and his obvious feelings for a certain friend snapped his attention back.</p><p>   "What?"</p><p>   Mark chuckled and shook his head, "Please tell me you haven't been up all night playing Animal Crossing again"</p><p>   "Hey! That was one time!" Ethan retorted, a smile gracing his face for the first time that day.</p><p>   "One time too many dude" Mark tittered, "I was the one who had to take care of your sleepy-ass all day" </p><p>   "Just one of the many benefits of being my friend" Ethan goofily smirked and jokingly tossed his non-existent hair.</p><p>   Mark scoffed and rolled his eyes but he couldn't wipe the fond smirk off of his face quick enough. This was good, easy even. But every time the words stopped Ethan could hear Mark's threatening tone or he would receive a flash behind his eyelids of the quiz results he ended up getting this morning when he decided to finish it. Apparently, he was 85% a sexual deviant. Eighty fucking five! How he had gone through countless sexual experiences without ever stumbling upon that little fact was absurd. Or maybe Ethan was so far removed that he had been repressing his submissive nature for eternity and just happened to accidentally run into it with Mark. Either way 85 was a concerning number.</p><p>    After the pause due to Mark's concern, they got back into filming their Unnus Anus video, thankfully not as promiscuous as the rope-typing video that sent a shockwave through their fandom. They were making soap from this kit Amy bought off of Amazon and though Ethan wasn't typically an artsy person he still thought it should be fun. That was until halfway through the video when Mark happened to bring up his troubles once again.</p><p>   "Ethan! You spilled oil all over the floor!" Mark exclaimed, squealing as he jumped away from the table.</p><p>   "<em>Well</em>," Ethan started, shaking his arms around, "I'm trying to unleash my inner artist <em>Maaaark</em>"</p><p>   Mark chortled as he rolled his eyes, "Alright <em>James Charles</em>"</p><p>   Mark stumbled in the oil as he crossed back over to his chair and grimaced when he picked up his foot to take a look.</p><p>   "Goddammit! I have oil all over my—" his annoyed tone was replaced with a telemarketer selling voice as he threw his attention to one of the many cameras, "Markiplier limited edition socks, only available for the next month"</p><p>   Ethan scoffed and tugged on his shirt, "Shut up you sellout"</p><p>   Mark smirked and sat down, examining the horrid mess they had made on the table. While Mark had started trying to produce a good foundation, he had quickly become bored with excellency and trashed the whole thing. Really, half of the oil on the floor was from Mark. Ethan groaned as his creation debatably determined as "soap" slipped out of his hands and fell into an assortment of essential oils placed on the table.</p><p>   "<em>Mark</em>" he whined loudly and obnoxiously.</p><p>   Mark rolled his eyes and tried to grab Ethan's hands to stop him from doing any more damage, "Hey if you would just listen to the master maybe you wouldn't mess everything up!"</p><p>   Ethan could tell Mark was joking, just like Mark had been joking in the punishment video but he couldn't help interpret the words differently after his discovery.</p><p>   "Master? My ass" Ethan tsked and attempted to reach for the soap.</p><p>   "I'll master your ass" Mark muttered firmly and teasingly.</p><p>   Ethan bit down on his tongue to stop the gasp from escaping as he stared at Mark incredulously. Mark simpered at his expression and started playing up the bit for the camera.</p><p>   "Would you like that you bad, <em>bad</em> boy?" Mark continued, the fires of tantalization roaring in his eyes "You need someone to teach you a lesson about <em>soap</em>?"</p><p>   That one couldn't be ignored. Ethan inhaled a shaky breath, his soap forgotten on the table. A burst of heat discharged in his chest as he gulped slowly. The sensation of oil dripping down his hands was an afterthought in his head as he stared into Mark's sultry eyes. Usually, he would play into this joke but not today. Not after...everything. Ethan whipped his head away from Mark and let out a faint chuckle as he wiped the excess oil on his shirt.</p><p>   "Shut up Mark" he murmured briskly unable to bring his volume above a hum.</p><p>   Somehow that actually did shut Mark up as he stared down at Ethan with his eyebrows furrowed. A thin blush spread on Ethan's cheeks as he scooted his chair slightly away from Mark and continued to tell the camera what he was working on. Mark's heart clenched in his chest as he replayed the scene in his head, desperately hoping that Ethan hadn't started acting weirdly because of Mark's secret.</p>
<hr/><p>   It went on like this for a week, one week was all Mark could take apparently. Ethan would side-step every innuendo dropped in the videos and kept his distance from Mark whenever a camera wasn't on. At night, his dreams were filled with Mark's suggestive eyes and dirty smirk and god it was getting to him. He didn't want to declare that he had feelings for Mark, he wanted desperately to believe this was just a phase. But in person he found himself ogling Mark's toned and flat stomach, laughing extra hard at jokes that were less than genius and wished Mark would put his hands on him even in a platonic manner. It was sick, Mark was his friend and friends don't want other friends to tie them up and pour hot wax on their nipples. Well, not normal friends at least.</p><p>   Then came the afternoon after the long-ass week of weird stares and denial, Mark plopped down next to Ethan on the couch. Even though he was on his phone Ethan tensed, sensing Mark's presence from a mile away. </p><p>   "Hey I had a few ideas for the next Unus Annus video, would you mind taking a look?" Mark inquired, his tone stale and deflated.</p><p>   Mark was acting oddly too. His behaviour and personality in the last week shifted every time they were in the room together as if there were words on the tip of his tongue that he couldn't find within himself to say out loud. He was wary of Ethan and sent him troubled looks whenever he thought he was distracted. And while Mark wasn't the type to fidget now he was always moving around Ethan, whether it be the bounce of his leg or the twitch of his fingers. Both boys were facing their own <span>internal turbulence clearly.</span></p><p>
  <span>   Ethan nodded but didn't take his eyes off of his phone though he wasn't paying attention to Tumblr anymore he worried he'd give himself away through expression alone. He also didn't move closer to Mark though Mark was clearly trying to get Ethan to read the list on his phone. Mark rolled his eyes attempting to be normal and snuggled closer to Ethan so he could see which resulted in Ethan jumping back, his skin separating from his body with the quickness. Mark's mouth dropped open before Ethan had a chance to explain himself though he doubted anything he said would come out coherently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "Ok that's it," Mark said resolutely and turned his entire body to Ethan, "What the fuck is up?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   A tingle of fear shot up his arms as he went tense, staring into Mark's intense, confused eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "I d-don't—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "Bullshit" Mark jumped in, "Bull-fucking-shit you have been acting weird all week and—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Mark sighed heavily his eyes flickering away from Ethan's for just a moment, "—And I think I know why"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Fuck, a tingle, a whole damn <em>truckload</em> of unwavering anxiety spilled over Ethan drenching him and making his hands shake. How could Mark know? Was he really that transparent? Transparent enough that Mark could see right through him to the fact he liked punishment and BDSM to some degree? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "Y-You do?" Ethan inquired, alarm tracing the ends of each word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Mark breathed harshly and clenched his eyes, rubbing his temples like he did when he was pretending to be annoyed with Ethan for a video. While Mark didn't exactly want to say what was on his mind, he knew he had to be forthcoming especially considering the substantial amount of evidence he had collected over the week. Maybe Ethan would cut him off and hopefully give him another explantation for his weird actions but Mark's faith had boiled down to a simmer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "It's been pretty obvious Ethan," Mark explained, slight hesitation dripping between the spaces of his words, "The lack of affection? The constant physical distance? How you can't even seem to be in the same room with me anymore or stand any sexual joke I make in a video?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Ethan's heart didn't drop until the last point made. Fuck. How did Mark guess it? Was it due to his sudden passiveness, it screamed 'I'm a flaming degenerate' in his ear!? Ethan struggled to breathe through the anxiety but at least Mark seemed to be as uncomfortable as he was. Ethan supposed finding out your best friend was into BDSM would slip into uncomfy territory no matter how close you were. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "I'm surprised it took you this long to find out honestly" Mark laughed bitterly, "I've been waiting for years for you to figure it out"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Any words wanting to escape came to a lurching stop in his throat. Years!? Mark had recognized the signs of a sexually repressed person for fucking years? Does everyone know? Every viewer that made a joke about him bottoming or practically sucking Mark's dick for attention? If so, why didn't any of those fuckers tell him, it would have saved him from the embarrassment of being 24 and finding out now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   The words were bubbling in his chest like a brewing potion, his insides swimming within the liquid making him feel sick. What could he say now? Clearly, Mark was disgusted by him if the disturbed expression on his face was anything to go by. He didn't think Mark would be so judgemental about an inherent, undiscovered part of his friend. Sure he wasn't openly comfortable with fetishes but dom/sub wasn't so far off from normal right? And who was he to judge when he was dripping with masochistic tendencies listed under the bullshit pretence of 'testing his limits'.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "I just wish you would have talked to me" Mark admitted and a splinter of guilt got lodged in Ethan's heart at the disappointed tone, "I hope we can stay friends and nothing has to change after....finding out that—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Mark cleared his throat getting ready to say something big while Ethan could barely hear the end of his sentence due to his blood pumping. Was Mark really insinuating there was a possibility of not being friends because Ethan wasn't 100% vanilla? He was fucking close enough, vanilla ice cream can still have some goddamn sprinkles of uncertainty on top! Mark was acting as if this was the end of the world and Ethan needed to still the tremble of his leg. He—god—he <em>had</em> to say something!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   At the same time that Mark spoke, Ethan found the words tumbling out before he could help himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "—Finding out that I have a crush on you"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "Finding out I'm into BDSM!?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Then...silence. Mark's soft breathing entangling with Ethan's stressed panting. Their eyes were locked as both boys analyzed the other's words in their head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "...what?" Mark's hushed whisper, bled into Ethan's thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "You..." Ethan's tongue felt too big for his mouth, "You have a crush on me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Mark spluttered helplessly with his arms flailing, "You're into BDSM?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Ethan ignored the belligerent tone and placed his hands deliberately on Mark's knees, "Wait...this entire time you thought I knew you had a crush on me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Mark stared at him incredulously, "That's somehow harder for you to believe than me not only knowing that you're into BDSM but <em>caring</em>?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "Well—I..." Ethan's cheeks darkened as the dominos fell in place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   A disbelieving laugh escaped Mark's mouth as he observed Ethan's face scrunch up in mortification.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "You—I can't..." Mark paused, eyes lighting up delightedly, "...Ethan Nestor, you are truly a dumbass"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Ethan groaned, a flutter of warmth filling him at the tender tone Mark used, "Shut up"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "So..." Mark smirked deviously, "My best friend is a kinky son of a bitch, how about that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "I said shut up you asshole!" Ethan covered his cheeks and averted his eyes from Mark before a thought triggered a decrease in his embarrassment, "Hey wait a minute"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   His eyes enlarged, the truth dawning on him much slower than it should have but then again he wasn't known for his quickness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "<em>My</em> best friend has a crush on me" Ethan grinned happily, "Care to explain yourself?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Mark wasn't one to feel ashamed, his ego was the size of Mount Everest but he had the human decency to flush a little and smack Ethan lightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "Lapse in judgement"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Ethan snorted and placed his head childishly on Mark's shoulder, "Come on Marky, it's my kind and trusting eyes right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   He batted his eyelashes jokingly as Mark snickered and shook his head but he didn't deny it. Ethan smirked and dug his face deeper into the soft material of his Cloak sweatshirt, enjoying the simple affection coming back naturally to them. Now that there was a drop in the conversation, there was an immediate dip in the atmosphere as well. The teasing had been expelled and was replaced with curiosity, a faint light flickering in the darkness waiting to either perish or survive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "Years?" Ethan said quietly, inhaling the scent of lavender off of his sweatshirt from the detergent Mark used.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Mark bit his lip, the only sign of nerves Ethan had been able to catalogue, "Fucking years. Took you long enough to find out slow-poke"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Ethan smiled against the fabric, a giddy laugh pouring from his mouth. All this time worrying about Mark not returning his feelings. All this fucking time worrying about some stupid sexual preference. Ethan might have been slow on the uptake but now that he was here standing at the top gazing into Mark's mocha eyes he wasn't about to waste any more time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "You know...Ethan..." Mark coughed and awkwardly scratched the back of his neck, "I'll understand if—if you don't return the feelings"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Now Mark might be able to act but no words had sounded less authentic than those. This was crushing him, every moment Ethan slipped out of his hand, just a step out of reach. Oh if only Mark knew the fantasies Ethan had been plagued with there would be no doubts about Ethan's reservations. Sure, most of his dreams were ropes and dripping wax but an equal amount was holding hands and kissing under the moonlight.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Ethan lifted his chin from Mark's shoulder and raised one hand to run over the back of Mark's hair. At the abrupt touch, Mark turned to meet Ethan's enamoured gaze. His other hand came up and gripped Mark's cheek lightly, stroking over the skin because fuck it, he could. Apprehensive yet hopeful lights danced in Mark's eyes as they wavered between Ethan's.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "You're telling me..." Ethan said slow and soft, "I could have been doing <em>this</em> for weeks?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Mark's lips parted slightly and Ethan saw his opening, leaning in and cautiously brushing his mouth against his. Prickles of desire leaped on Ethan's lips as he with more confidence captured Mark's mouth, tongue skimming against his bottom lip. Mark, who had been shocked into stillness, suddenly came to life, a faint moan escaping as his large hands wrapped around Ethan's head and he bit Ethan's lip. His kisses, were aggressive and passionate causing Ethan to go breathless. That secret, corrupt part of him sparkled inside of him as Mark took complete control, dominating the kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   When they separated Ethan's eyes were cloudy with desire and were pleased to find Mark's looked the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "God Ethan," Mark said breathlessly, the grit of his tone making Ethan shiver, "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Ethan's heart swelled as his eyes rounded out with affection. He chuckled softly, thanking the air filling his lungs again as he mocked Mark, "Took you long enough slow-poke"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Mark chuckled and his hands skimmed down Ethan's arms until they were dropped to his hips while his eyes watched his own actions, "Now that I have my hands on you...I don't—I don't know if—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Ethan's heart jumped as he filled in the rest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "Yeah" Ethan smiled brightly, caressing the back of Mark's head, "I know what you mean"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Mark appeared overwhelmed and so he simply nodded glad he wasn't alone in his feelings. While Ethan was battling the urge to taste Mark again after so much waiting he couldn't imagine being in Mark's position after years of longing. It had only been weeks for him and he already wanted to attack Mark again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "Now <em>those</em>," Mark said amusedly breaking Ethan away from his train of thought, "are sex eyes"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Ethan realized his eyes were stuck on Mark's lips as they fluttered up to meet his eyes. His former blush returned tenfold as he recalled saying that sentence in prior videos directed towards Mark. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "So Ethan..." Mark's eyes glittered with dark intentions, "I'm interested to hear more about <em>your</em> little secret"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Ethan gulped and tried to back up recklessly, his tone faded and weak as he smiled bashfully, "Any chance you'd believe me if I said I was just joking?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Mark leaned forward, his breath wafting over Ethan's face making him nervous, "Not a single one buddy-boy" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "Yeah" Ethan sighed noisily, "Thought as much"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "Come on! I told you my secret so," Mark prompted, eyes wide with interest, "spill"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Ethan groaned, ready for the full-body flush that was about to occur though a tiny part of him was excited at the idea of admitting his secrets. Jesus, maybe there was more to unpack here than he realized. Though he supposed he could check off his fear of Mark being disgusted by his kinks. If the look of want circling his pupils wasn't confirmation enough, his sudden deep breathing was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "Well...you remember that video we filmed after I uploaded the video late?" Ethan inquired and instantly a smirk grew on Mark's face as he nodded though his silence implored Ethan to continue, "Turns out I <em>may</em> be<em>....</em>i-into BDSM?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "So you liked me "punishing" you?" Mark asked with seriousness but a hint of flirtation Ethan couldn't overlook. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Ethan swallowed as a means of stalling, he ducked his head as he nodded tinily. His hands fidgeted in his lap as he heard Mark's expiration become more distinct. His shoulders tensed as he felt Mark's breath suddenly spill over his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "You like being a bad boy Ethan?" his tone was lowered just like in the video and made Ethan moan quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   His head snapped up unsure if Mark was really initiating something here. Mark lifted an eyebrow, wonder swirling in his eyes. Well, fuck if that wasn't an invitation. He never thought that hearing about Ethan's dirty secret would engage Mark like this. It was more than interest, it was embedded enthusiasm and passion. Maybe Mark was less innocent than he thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "Safeword?" Mark murmured, licking over his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "Aardvark or asparagus?" Ethan suggested, a teasing smile playing on his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Mark scoffed lightly and rolled his eyes, "Such a smart-mouth" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "Gonna punish me for it?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   The words rolled off Ethan's tongue before he realized the severity of his question. Because hell...that's exactly what Mark <em>could</em> do and Ethan definitely wasn't opposed. And Ethan certainly wasn't opposed to the darkening of Mark's eyes as if the sentence intrigued him as much as Ethan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "You sure about this?" Mark wondered, eyes searching for doubt in Ethan's gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "Yes" Ethan's lips trembled unsure of taking the extra step but too excited to stop himself, "Sir"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "Fuck" Mark groaned deeply, "Asparagus it is then, now get the fuck up"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Ethan gulped and stood from the couch, sweat collecting at his forehead from the anticipation. Mark let his eyes scan down Ethan with pure hunger in his gaze. Ethan shrunk under the direct leering, ducking his head to hide his blush. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "Look me in the eyes," Mark said authoritatively making Ethan's knees shake for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   That tone, the one that sent tingles all up and down Ethan's limbs forced his eyes to snap back to Mark's. Crazed lust ran rampant in his eyes as he crossed one leg over the other, seeming much too casual for the tone of his voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "Strip for me"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   The spit dried in Ethan's mouth in an instant making him choke a bit, his eyes flashed away and Mark with a light but firm grip grabbed Ethan's wrist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "Hey" Mark scolded, the change of tone driving Ethan's eyes back to his, "Keep your eyes on mine"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Creeping fear bit at his skin but it only sucked him deeper into a trance. With his eyes locked on Mark's, he reached for his shirt and slowly pulled it over his head. Mark gazed at his pale skin with captivation, his hands twitching on his lap from wanting to touch. Ethan, not hearing a command to stop, drifted his hands down to his fly and unzipped it efficiently as if his former best friend wasn't watching keenly. A dark, cherry blush exploded over Ethan's cheeks as he felt the effects of this situation settle in. Mark mumbled expletives under his breath as Ethan pulled his pants down eagerly while Mark felt a little unstable from the show playing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   There was only one article of clothing left, Ethan's pink underwear scattered with cherries. Wasn't the sexiest thing he had to admit but Mark was staring at him like he was a present on Christmas day so it calmed his humiliation. His flush extended to the top of his collarbones and with false confidence Ethan dragged his underwear down. No matter how bad he wanted to deflect his eyes he kept them on Mark's, aching to be good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Mark breathed out slowly and licked over his lips staring heatedly at Ethan's throbbing dick. His stomach was toned, faint ridges shaping his abs which Mark had seen so many times before and yet it never failed to turn him on. Ethan bit his lip out of nervousness, knowing he was fully on display for Mark while Mark was clothed sent an unusual quantity of lust barreling through him. His dick twitched under Mark's gaze and Ethan's blush grew somehow brighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "<em>Fuck</em> me," Mark said, almost reverently, his pants definitely tighter from Ethan's perspective, "Get on your knees"  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Instantly Ethan cooperated, his heart thrumming with nervous energy while Mark's absolute tone made him even harder. His knees were tucked under him as he stared urgently up at Mark whose persona shifted quickly, that glaze of power present. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "Take my jeans off" Mark directed, tone certain and assured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Ethan gulped, his fantasies coming to life in front of his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "Did I fucking stutter?" Mark exclaimed, grabbing Ethan's chin and pulling forward harshly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   A wheeze got trapped in Ethan's throat as he shook his head and his fingers flew up to Mark's fly. He popped the button and unzipped them easily, fingers tucking into the waistband and with the help of Mark pulled them down to his calves. Ethan's mouth filled with saliva as his eyes found Mark's bulge, straining against his boxers. It seemed Ethan wasn't the only easily flustered. He reached up, urgency seizing his muscles but Mark put a hand in front of his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "No" he ordered, "With your teeth"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   A pump of arousal injected into Ethan's veins as his vision went hazy. Mark was too quick of a study, too fucking good at this. He assumed the role like he was born for it and Ethan was praying his fingers would regain feeling soon. He placed delicate hands on Mark's knees as he leaned forward wondering exactly how he was going to pull this off. He decided his best bet was starting at the waistband. Once he got closer, the scent of Mark was strong and heady. He could smell the musky nature of Mark's precome and his chin was so fucking close to brushing over Mark's dick which had unmistakably grown. Ethan's eyes fluttered as he inhaled the scent getting distracted from his destination, his tongue swept over his lips almost daring to drop down and lick Mark through his boxers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "Keep your head in the game"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Ethan smirked, flushing lightly after being called out but Mark was smiling normally and that twinkle of amusement he always held when Ethan went off on a tangent was present. But Ethan didn't want to disobey so he continued his path upwards, edging his teeth under the fabric and grazing the skin of Mark's waist in the process. A quiet surprised gasp slipped from Mark's mouth at the contact and Ethan smiled around the material. Mark helped whenever he could by canting his hips as Ethan made steady work moving from the left side to the right and pushing his boxers down. Ethan tried to keep his nerves aside as he witnessed the smattering of pubes grow thicker the closer he got to uncovering Mark's dick. Soon, he was one pull away from exposing Mark's hardened flesh which lit Ethan's spirits on fire. He glanced up at Mark who seemed to be on the same page as him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "You bite me and you're a dead man" he stated but a flaring smile appeared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Ethan smiled cockily not expecting anything less and bit the loose fabric right over Mark's dick, teasing fate. Mark sucked in a breath as Ethan used his knees to stabilize himself as he pulled the boxers down the rest of the way easily. A trembled gasp flew from Ethan's mouth as he stared at Mark's dick, dripping with precome and red with arousal. He licked over his lips mindlessly, his tongue longing for a taste. Mark was beautiful and on a later occasion, Ethan would have the air left in his throat to tell him as much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "Go ahead" Mark dictated in a low, growly timbre causing Ethan to bite his lip in order to contain a whimper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Seeing now that he had—fuck—<em>permission</em> Ethan didn't hesitate. He dropped his head forward familiar with the act of giving a blowjob from past partners. His hands pressed into Mark's thighs as he engulfed him, the idea of teasing him off the table once he saw the glimmer of concupiscence in his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "No," Mark told breathlessly, "Hands behind your back and keep them there"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   A shock of heat penetrated Ethan as he frantically removed his hands and locked them behind his back. There was urgent neediness to this entire encounter, not only because it was there first time but Ethan's first time submitting. He slithered his tongue up his length as he bobbed his head at a steady rate. Mark groaned harshly and tangled his fingers as well as he could into Ethan's short hair. Because of the lack of hair, each grasp of his fingers tugged lightly at his scalp which was surprisingly pleasureful after the immediate flash of pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   The smirk that settled on Mark's face as he watched Ethan's eyelashes flutter with every tug was downright sinful and only pushed him to take more of him in his throat. Mark's composure was undeviatingly dropping as his hips rutted upwards every so often. Not enough to choke Ethan but enough to make the presence of Mark in his mouth unwavering and outstanding. His dick slid along the velvety side of Ethan's cheek and a cut-off choke spilled from Mark's mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   All of this tangled Ethan's insides like yarn unravelling. Yielding to Mark's command, following the jerks of his large hand forcing Ethan back and forth. There was powerlessness that came with being instructed while on the other hand, his mouth was the one making Mark crumble. He loved it, he loved it all. His brain was hazy and flexible, like any order that came from Mark's mouth he wouldn't question. And while a fragment of fear accompanied that feeling, an overwhelming pleasure kept him calm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Ethan's dick throbbed as he listened intently to Mark's rough moans forcing whimpers out of his own mouth. Mark chuckled darkly which shouldn't have been as hot as it was and a pulse of arousal hit Ethan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "Fuck you love this don't you?" Mark inquired, his head falling backwards as he thrust harder into his mouth, "Such a good slut"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Ethan's heart thumped at the degradation, his dick fully hard and leaking. Watching Ethan's reaction Mark felt a detonation of relief knowing he didn't push it too far. Ethan nodded needily around his length, the process of keeping his hands behind his back forcing saliva to build at the corners of his mouth and trickle out. Mark watched as it descended down Ethan's face, concerned with the amount of heat that submerged him at the sight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "Come on," Mark moaned, his voice stained with control, "Be a good boy and make me cum"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Ethan's jaw was sore and tensing from being handled and his hands shook from behind his back, shoulders aching from their stiff position but it was a good type of pain like when he worked out. All it indicated was a job well done. And god he wanted nothing more than to see Mark explode. Mark's hand quivered on Ethan's head, holding it more than pulling as he grunted. Mark was properly fucking Ethan's throat now, rough enough for tears to swell in Ethan's eyes. The hit of pain clutching Ethan in a confusing spiral of arousal and discomfort. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "Yeah" Mark groaned deeply, "Just like that, <em>fuck</em>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Seconds later Mark's release was filling Ethan's warm and willing throat which Ethan happily swallowed. Dribbles of cum splashed out of the corners of his mouth which painted him as the prettiest picture. A sick thought crashed into him of being coated with Mark's brand on the inside and it was troubling how flustered that made him. Mark bucked his hips with less speed riding out every wave of pleasure. When Mark was done he stroked his hand down Ethan's face as he panted, wiping away the cum with his eyes clouded with ease and desire. Ethan's lips stayed pursed, suckling gently on Mark's dick as it got sensitive, obsessed with the taste, the feeling, just <em>everything</em>. Mark let it happen for a moment, savouring the fascination in Ethan's eyes and the slight overstimulation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "Enough," Mark eventually said raspily, "Get up here"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Ethan popped off with a disgusting slooshing noise and stood up so he could place his knees on the couch facing Mark, his arms still glued behind his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Witnessing this Mark coughed down a groan, in awe at the complete submission that had overtaken Ethan. Him being submissive didn't surprise Mark as much as he let on but he never suspected to this level. Sure, Ethan gave in to his plans quite easily even if it entailed pain or discomfort but he'd hold his own for a little bit to at least pretend he wasn't going to give in. This was different, Ethan wasn't complaining or fretting about it, he was following every order willingly and with full trust and Mark didn't realize how incredibly sexy that would be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Mark's eyes flickered over to Ethan's leaking dick tucked neatly between his legs, twitching with desperation. He wasn't even spent from the mind-numbing pleasure he had just received, the only thing on his mind was Ethan and those bright eyes. Mark tentatively dropped his hands to Ethan's thighs, biting his lip when he saw a spurt of precome bud at the tip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "So desperate for me," Mark said dazedly, almost like he wasn't even speaking to Ethan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Ethan whined in the back of his throat, the pressure between his legs paramount, gripping every thought that passed through his brain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "Please" slipped from Ethan's mouth involuntarily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   A glaze of shocked interest passed over Mark's eyes as he watched Ethan's eyebrows furrow in desperation. Ethan was worried that they had an unspoken rule about him talking but Mark didn't reprimand him for it. Instead, he slipped his hand around Ethan's length, his palm immediately coated in copious amounts of precome. Ethan gasped breathlessly as his eyes fluttered, the pressure from Mark's still hand was almost too much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "Tell me," Mark said, grip loose around Ethan, "How bad do you want it, Ethan?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Ethan whimpered, unprepared to answer any questions. His hazel eyes pleaded silently but Mark asked him a question that demanded an answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "So fucking much" Ethan tried to stop but the words kept spilling, "So hard for you Mark, please, please stroke me"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   If Mark hadn't already cum those words would have him popping a boner in a record amount of time. Ethan begging him for pleasure wasn't his typical fantasy but after years of longing Mark certainly had considered it once or twice. But this couldn't compare to that fantasy, his brain wasn't good enough to replicate the strained neediness in Ethan's tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Mark lost any credibility after that and started stroking in earnest, his mouth diving into Ethan's neck. Ethan gasped at the sudden pleasure, his tendons straining as he shoved down the urge to grab onto Mark. Meanwhile, Mark was biting harsh marks into Ethan's sensitive neck, hard and persistent. A guttural moan tumbled from Ethan's mouth, not expecting to like the sensation of pain blending into pleasure. There was no gentleness or delicacy to Mark's movements, each stroke was rapid and balancing on the edge of too much drag and friction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Dark bruises scattered Ethan's neck as he lolled his head to the side to give Mark more room. The sight sent Mark into an animalistic rut, a primal part of him surging as he scraped his teeth down listening to Ethan's pained whimpers. Yet no safeword. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "If I had lube," Mark groaned against Ethan's skin, "I'd fuck that tight little ass of yours" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   At that Ethan gave in to the pleasure and bucked his hips up into Mark's fist creeping toward the edge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "Fuck all the thoughts out of your head" Mark growled and bit down viciously, "Make you scream for me"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Ethan wailed and held tightly onto his wrists, the pain setting off fires in his stomach adding to the lust swelling in him. Mark's hand slid over Ethan's head and roughly rubbed his thumb over the slit. Ethan whimpered loudly as the unrelenting pressure on his sensitive dick grew close to unbearable. But Ethan felt all light and airy inside, his thoughts empty like he had reached a peak of some sort. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "More" he whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   He was close and all that was left was paralyzing pleasure. His hands were buzzing from lack of use and Mark's words were a distant memory. He was dancing on the blade, heavenly oblivion just out of reach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "Ask for permission before you cum</span>
  <em>
    <span>" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mark commanded, licking over fresh wounds, "I want to hear you beg for it"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Sir" Ethan whined, "<em>Please</em> I need it! Can I—Can I cum, sir?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "Come on" Mark teased slowing his incessant strokes to an almost complete stop forcing a needy whimper from Ethan's throat, "You can do better than that"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "Sir! Please!" Ethan lamented raspily, "I'll do anything! I need it so bad, I'm <em>so</em> close and it feels so fucking good! Please let me cum!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Mark left a pause, his speed making Ethan's toes clench as it stayed slow. He flicked his thumb over the rosy tip making a muffled moan slip from Ethan as he rutted up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "Ok Ethan" Mark conceded finally with a soft smirk, "You can cum"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   The groan Ethan let out was pure porn as Mark quickened his pace and felt warmth coat his hands seconds later. Ethan's whimpers and whines echoed around the room as his entire body seized up. Mark kissed gently along Ethan's neck as he rode out the aftershocks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "You can release your arms now Eth" Mark whispered lightly stroking his hands over Ethan's tight shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Ethan's brain was foggy, he felt troubleless and free but a distinct part of him told him to listen to Mark. Cautiously he unclasped his arms and gasped at the sting of pain that shot through his muscles. Mark hummed lowly attempting to soothe him by helping move his arms to the front and massaging down each one removing any knots that built up. Now that the instant rush of deceiving pain was gone, Ethan purred as Mark's strong hands relieved him of any tension. Once he had effectively loosened Ethan's muscles he reached for the box of tissues conveniently sitting on the coffee table. Tenderly he cleaned off Ethan's legs and his hand and grabbed a blanket that was tossed over the couch behind Ethan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   As friends, Mark was never this affectionate with him but he could tell Ethan was overwhelmed and spacey. And truthfully, it was nice having someone to take care of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "Here," he said smoothly spreading the blanket over Ethan's shivering body and held onto him tightly kissing the side of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Ethan's senses were slowly coming back to him as he leaned into the tight embrace, enjoying the care Mark was giving him. The strong grip was balancing him and  brought him back down to reality as he felt a powerful wave of exhaustion hit him. All that was left was warmth, safety and protection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "You're perfect" Ethan slurred as he snuggled up against Mark's built chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Mark chuckled and glanced over the marks on Ethan's neck triggering an overflow of residual heat in his chest. Those were going to be a bitch to cover up in videos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "Nah" Mark smiled softly, "You're just drunk on endorphins"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "Mmm," Ethan hummed in agreement, losing all concept of the conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Mark laughed quietly and placed his head on top of Ethan, the commitment to the scene leaving him drowsy as well. His eyes fluttered shut as he listened to the pattern of Ethan's breathing. He couldn't believe that Ethan was into him and a <em>total</em> sexual deviant. It was a confusing world. Mark smirked as he imagined all of the ways he could tease Ethan in upcoming videos now that he found out this little secret. But for now, he just wanted to focus on holding Ethan in his arms with the knowledge he'd still be there when he woke up.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>